


Treacherous

by iuckingfdiot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: Everyone is born with blonde hair, but it turns darker once you start losing your innocence.+Tony's hair was the color of his eyes, dark like chocolate.Steve's hair was the color of sand, bright and clean.





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! SO it's fuck knows in the morning currently so please show mercy on me. Second, I'm just tryna make the hair colors work within the Avengers so please cut me some slack. Third, enjoy the story!
> 
> DM me if you have a prompt  
> insta:@s.dezzi

_I've had enough, this is my prayer_  
That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair  
I've had enough, this is my prayer  
That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair  
I've had enough, I'm not a freak  
I just keep fightin' to stay cool on the streets  
I've had enough, enough, enough  
And this is my prayer, I swear  
I'm as free as my hair  
I'm a free as my hair  
I am my hair  
I am my hair  

 

_-Lady Gaga, Hair_

 

 

 

Tony had chocolate brown hair to symbolize the loss of innocence, recklessness. The press supposed that all the years of partying, drinking, and sleeping around finally caught up to him. However, Tony wasn't ashamed of his past, he had been through a lot. Abuse and hardship made him stronger. He didn't lose his blonde hair because he was too much of a playboy. He lost it because the first time his father hit him, he knew that the world was a dark place and he should try and make it right.

Natasha had red hair, the color of blood. A rare mix, symbolizing that she had strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Her hair was not blonde nor brown. The red symbolized that she was once forced to do things against her will, hurt people, but she never did anything reckless that caused an abomination. 

Bruce had dark hair, not because he was reckless or immature. He was paying for the damage the Hulk had created.

Clint and Thor each had dirty blonde hair, close to blonde. Similar to Tony, they each had moments of recklessness. Thor had his moments, the pain Loki had caused. Clint had his hardships as a child, but he remembered his brother Barney and all of the bad memories seemed to fade away.

The last of the Avengers was... well Cap. He had golden-sand colored hair that Tony thought was gorgeous. They all made jokes about him, all loving, but kept saying that he was America's Boyscout. Tony, however never participated in the jokes. He saw the way that Steve's eyes went dark when they talked about his past. Tony knew Steve had secrets, they all did. Tony was just so, so unbelievably in love with the man.

 

It was around 1 maybe 2, they had just returned from a mission, Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch. Steve had his feet up on the ottoman, Tony had his Steve's lap. They were watching Harry Potter, Steve claimed he had never seen it before. Tony looked at Steve, the sun was shining on his face, golden locks wet and sticking to his forehead from the shower he had recently taken. Tony smiled, Steve looked so at peace. Stark has had his fair share of people pretending around him, he could tell Steve was always putting up a false facade. Tony wanted to know the Cap underneath. Captian America may have been his childhood crush, but he truly loved Steve Rogers. Tony lifted his feet off of Steve's lap, careful not to wake him. He traveled around the couch to Steve. Tony brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and whispered "Goodnight, Captian." Before heading down to his lab to do some work.

 

It had been around 3 hours since he had wished goodnight to Steve. He had fixed and upgraded some of his armor and replaced the engine in his Bugatti Chiron and gold Pagani Huayra BC. 

Tony turned his head abruptly at the door when he heard a knock at his glass lab door. He saw Steve, hair all disheveled and eyes sleepy.

"Hey" Steve greeted once Tony motioned for him to come into his lab.

"Hi"

"So, umm. Can we maybe talk?"

 _Fuck,_ Tony thought. Had Steve been awake when he brushed the hair from the soldier's face?

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I, umm."  _Come on, spit it out, soldier._  Steve thought. "You're pretty amazing." Steve spat out, "You are handsome, brave, passionate, brilliant, and I love you Anthony Stark."

Tony looked at Steve through his dark eyelashes, Steve was looking at his shoes, halfway out the door like he was ready to bolt any second. Tony smiled and ran into Steve's muscular arms kissing him.

"I love you too."

Steve broke the kiss, his forehead resting on Tony's. 

"Everyone always thinks I'm so innocent," Steve said holding both of Tony's hands. "But you never participated in the jokes and mockery. Why?" Steve asked.

"I saw the way you're eyes went dark when we brought up your past. No one's perfect. Even you and you're pretty damn perfect."

"Language," Steve interjected. 

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything," Steve said, cupping Tony's face.

"If..how is your hair golden still?" Tony asked, wanting to run his fingers through the man's hair.

Steve looked down.

 _Oh, fuck, great job Stark. You made him sad._  "I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, it's fine. I've always wondered myself, the serum I presumed. Although my mother always said ' _A strong heart will take you further than any physical strength. A strong heart means you'll never quit...'._ Even if my father beat her, or the money was so tight she had to work three jobs. She would always hold me in her arms, tell me to be strong. I like to think that she's always with me. Making me strong." Steve looked into Tony's chocolate eyes.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's torso and pressed his cheek to his chest. "Your mom seemed pretty great." 

"She was, she reminded me a lot of you actually."

"Somehow I doubt that. My hair turned brown when I was 13 and I tasted the sweet bitter taste of bourbon."

Steve scoffed, "Who cares about your hair or innocence, honestly. I love you for who you are. No exceptions."

Tony smiled and kissed Steve one more time. 

 

+

 

Steve once promised Tony that they could beat anything together and now, while Tony was wrapped in Steve's arms feeling his soft breathing he believed that was true. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be the only person who ships these two fools, but I hope you enjoyed it I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> *laughs* I don't know what I'm doing in life............comments and kudos are appreciated.........this was actually trash...i'm actually trash..someone help my soul


End file.
